


Lies to Truths

by Glitched_freak



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, College, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitched_freak/pseuds/Glitched_freak
Summary: Deciding to replay Mystic Messenger after two years, some strange things happen after you install the app....Maybe you shouldn't have accepted the 'make changes' notification on your screen.





	1. Years to go

"Has it really been two years?"

You were murmuring to yourself as you checked the AppStore, Mystic messenger pulled up and the "Install" button standing out like white on black. When Mystic messenger first released, you were over excited to get it. The first time you've played it, you instantly fell in love with the white-haired actor, Hyun Ryu. It was the only route you had played all the way through without looking up cheats. (Looking up the correct answer to chats, chat times, etc.) Of course, because of how much storage the app took up, you deleted it soon after. Two years later, here you are with a new phone and lots of free storage for now.

"...Do I?" You said to yourself, hesitating over the 'install' button. The app was listed in your recommended by complete chance, and you wondered if you should install it. You were sixteen (Fourteen when it first came out) and fresh out of your sophomore year of school. All of your friends were on vacation or had already made plans the first two weeks, leaving you to sit in your room and think of things to do. Finally, you hit the 'install button,' putting your phone down and walking across the hall to your brother's room.

"Yo," You said, not bothering to knock knowing he was listening to music. As expected, the thirteen-year-old did not respond, causing you to shake your head. You decided to scream in his ear, getting close to his peaceful resting expression. “FIRE!” His eyes snapped open, squirming in his bed as he spasmed, yelling in frustration. “What the hell?!” He looked over at you, his eyes narrowing once he knew what you said was not true. You leaned back before he could swing, barely missing your nose by an inch. “Yo.” 

He sat up, taking off his headphones. “What?” You smiled. “I was just wondering If you need me to drive you anywhere in particular, or maybe you want to hang out? We can go to the fair! C’mon Brett, I know you want to go.” Rolling his eyes, Brett put back on his headphones as he switched to a new song. “Don’t you have friends to so that with?” He closed his eyes and turned up the volume, silently motioning that he was done talking to you.

Walking out of his room, you made your way back to your phone, where a notification has appeared. ‘Allow this app to make changes?’ 

None of your other apps had done that before, and you surely didn’t see that when you first installed the game. Thinking about it for a few short minutes, you decide to press ‘accept.’ This was a new phone after all, so maybe the call feature made changes. Yeah, that was the case. The app finished downloading, and it took a matter of ten minutes to log in and update. The app was so much different than to when you first played. It looked more futuristic, not to mention that two more routes were added. Looking at the number of hourglasses your account held, you decided to revisit Zen’s route. 

The first day went on while you did household activities, some chats you remembered while others seemed new or improved. Mystic Messenger made you feel as if you were talking to online friends, minus the fact you could only say pre-programmed responses. As your day went by, you were delighted to see your favorite character login. Night fell, and you fell asleep to the sound if Hyun’s voice through the speaker of your phone. 

Four days passed quicker than expected, the fifth day increasingly hot. You had to drive your brother to his friend’s birthday party, making you go outside to face the harsh sunlight. Sweat poured down your face as you waited outside the door. When his friend finally answered, he looked at you with a serious look. “Remember, I have a soccer game tomorrow at three. Do not pick me up later than two.” With a cold goodbye, he closed the door on you, leaving you to your thoughts. It really was aggravating, his attitude. It was as if someone stuck a stick up his ass, and he lashes out at anyone he thinks may be the perpetrator. Closing the door to your car, you cranked up the A/C. “Temperatures like these should be… unholy.” You sat back, opening up your phone to see a new chat had opened named, ‘School’s out!’ Confused, you opened up the app to see Yoosung and Zen both in the chat. 

They both talked about summer vacation, and how Zen wished he could have more time off when the conversation turned to you. ‘are you in school, or do you work, [Y/n]?’ Ah, you remembered this. The choices stated were rather saying how you were in school(college) or how you had work… except it wasn’t.

‘yeah, I’m actually sixteen and on summer vacation. None of my friends or family want to hang out, so I stayed here.’ 

‘Yeah, I’m 21 and am taking some time off from classes. My family and friends are too busy to hang out, so I stayed here.’

This confused you, the first answer choice almost specifically describing you. Deciding that Zen would like you at an older age, you press the second answer. He responds by offering you to go out for a drink sometime in a joking manner, but you knew he was only a game character coded to act nice towards you. The chat ended not too long after, and you started up your car to your house. The house was silent when you walked in, but it was peaceful nonetheless. Dinner was basically whatever you could put together in your fridge, and the dining table became the living room couch. Cartoons that discontinued were playing reruns, and you fell asleep late in the night on the couch. 

The next morning was groggy, the sheets in your bed becoming your safe place. 

The sheets in your bed… 

You could have sworn that you fell asleep on the couch, but you were tired. Rubbing your eyes, you sit up in your bed. Your vision slowly came to, when you notice something. 'Where are all my posters? And where did the blankets I had in this bed before go?' Only one word popped into your head. Brett. You stomped across the hall, noticing your footsteps seemed a bit heavier than usual, but you brush it off. 

Throwing open the door, your brother snapped his head up to see you in the doorway. "Who are you?!" 

You saw someone who obviously wasn't your brother. The man sitting in what was your brother's bed was well over six feet tall, his features more defined. And he was reading a textbook, something your brother never did. "(Y/n), could you please keep it down in my room? You can mess around with me later, but for now, I need to study for my college entrance exams. I understand you want to spend time with me, but I'm not in college yet, unlike you." Your eyes widened. "Brett...?" He looked over at you with a raised eyebrow. You ran out of the room and into the nearest bathroom, turning on the light. There stood your reflection, but it looked... different. Your features, like Brett's, were more matured. Your hair was grown out a bit longer, and your chest seemed bigger. 

You walked into Brett's room again. "Hey... how old are you again?" He rolled his eyes as he turned the page of his book. "Really? I'm eighteen. Why do you keep forgetting? Just leave me be right now, I need to study." Brett was eighteen, which made you twenty-one... ...The same age you put in for Mystic Messenger. You went to power on your phone, pulling up the app. 

There were three missed chats, but the one that was open had Zen in it. Clicking on it, the chat opened. The messages seemed as if they were supposed to be there, nothing hinting at what was happening. Seven and Jumin entered the chat but left shortly after, leaving you and Zen together once again. 'Hey,' He texted. 'I know this is sudden, but I have a day off from work tomorrow, and I wanted to know if you could hang out tomorrow and help me practice a few lines...?' You were shocked, never receiving this kind of text before. You choose the answer that said, 'sure' and agreed to meet him around noon. It felt strange, but you needed answers. 

  


Did five years really pass in just one night?


	2. Broken

It was hard to believe you were twenty-one. How could it not be? You literally just learned the basics of geometry, and now you all of a sudden have a high school diploma, not to mention that you were in college. Sighing, you flop on your bed. “If this is real, then…” You hold your phone above your face, scrolling through the previous chat room. “...Does this mean that I’m hanging out with Zen tomorrow?”

 

“Who’s Zen?” look in over at your doorway, Brett stood there while leaning on the frame. “You’ve never mentioned him to me before.” What were you supposed to say in this situation? ‘yeah, he's a character that came out of a dating simulator that magically sent me through time so that I’m able to drink and survive on my own, no need to worry about my mental stability!’

 

“Oh… he’s someone I found online who want me to come hang out with him at his place.” His eyes widened. “And you're going to believe that? What if he’s not who he says he is? He could be a rapist! Seriously (Y/n), this has to be probably the stupidest thing you've said in years!” You gave him a dumbfounded look. “Since when did you start thinking this sensibly?” Brett massaged his temples. “The same time the voice got lower. [get the reference?] Please (Y/n), tell me you're joking. I really don't want to file a report for a missing person.”

 

It was surprising to hear your brother say that, but then again… it was surprising to see your brother almost a foot taller than you. Although his words made you want to argue back, the sentiment behind them made you realize that he was just worrying. You sighed, pulling out your phone and opening Mystic Messenger.

“I’m not joking, but if you're really worried…” you pulled up one of Zen’s selfies, noting how it looked as if it really was taken instead of drawn. “This is Zen, so if I am missing, then look for this man. Trust me, I'll be fine.” It took a few seconds, but he gave a look of defeat.

 

“Fine, I won't worry. I'm calling the cops if you're not back by 4:30, though. If you came any later, then don't bother coming home, because I've already filed a report. Don't came back late.” With that, he turned on his heel and walked out of your room. For a moment there, you thought you saw his thirteen-year-old self retreating the room, but it was only for a moment. 

‘Some people don't really change, do they?’

 

The night came sooner than expected, a side effect of summer weather on everyone. Dinner was silent, siblings sitting on either side of the table. “I like you better this way…” You said without thinking, taking another bite of the Chinese food you ordered.

“I'm? Like what?” You looked over to him after chewing your food properly. “Ah, it's just that you were a complete ass when you were younger. I prefer the manner-learned version of you over the old you any day.” Brett laughed as he realized what you were saying. “Yeah, I guess so. Where did the time go?” You bite your tongue, trying not to say anything that related to the situation you had. The conversation fell flat after that, and dinner ended shortly after. Before your brother could disappear into his room, you ask one last thing.

 

“Hey Brett, where is mom and dad again?” He stopped, looking like he was deep in thought. “I think it was… thousand flowers retirement. Or maybe it was hundred roses? Something with a number followed by some floral word. The name is in my GPS, so you can find it in my car. I’ll be studying some more, so I'll say goodnight now. Goodnight, sis.” His door closed softly behind him, light shining from under his door. You smiled. At least your parents didn't leave during those five years you skipped through.

 

The next morning was harsh. Your position while sleeping gave you a cramp in your neck, and the light didn’t stop shining in your eyes through the blinds while you slept. Finally admitting defeat to sleep, you got up checking the messenger. Surprisingly, no chat rooms were missed, and you had only one message from Zen. An address…

His address. 

You easily know where his apartment is, taking that same street to school. It was full of apartment complexes, some looking a bit more expensive than others. Almost on cue of reading the text, you could hear lots of thumping followed by a stream of yells and curses and ending with a strangled shout of your name. You ran out of the room, thinking that Brett was being attacked, but found something much worse. There was your brother, at the bottom of the stairs [the house is two-story, the only rooms being upstairs is Brett’s room, your room, and a small bathroom. The rest is downstairs.] His arm was twisted in a way you could easily tell wasn't normal, and his face was one of pure shock and pain. “Holy shit!” was the only thing you could say before bolting down the stairs to his side, “you need to get to a hospital, now! Can you stand?” Brett nods, slowly standing up as he held his twisted arm in place. He towers over as you lead him outside the house and into your car, stepping on the gas and speeding off to the hospital.

 

After a few minutes, Brett was rushed to intensive care, the doctor asking you to wait in the lobby. Trying to distract yourself from the haunting image of his arm, you pull up the messenger. Zen and Jumin were in a chat, so you decided to join them. ‘[Y/n], I’m so excited to be the first RFA member to meet you in person!’

 

Whoops.

 

You click on the response button, only one answer popping up. ‘About that…’ Zen immediately texted back to you. ‘What do you mean? Can't you come…?’

You felt guilty for cancelling your plans and chances to get answers for what the hell was going on. Jumin responded to Zen, probably making his disappointed mood worse.

 

‘Maybe she just thinks you're a creep and cancelled out of worry. Didn't you just meet her less than a week ago?’ Arguments were thrown back and forth until you were allowed to respond. Only one response appeared again. ‘my brother just broke his arm, and were at the hospital now. They just took him in, so I don't know how long it will be until I see him or the doctor, so I have to stay here. Sorry about that. I actually came to the chat to get my mind off of it.’

 

Once again, Zen responds at lightning speed. ‘What hospital? Is he going to be alright? I’ll come keep you company.’ You were hesitant on the choice, but since the address was the only thing available, you press it. With that, he told you he was on his way, and signed off. Jumin warned you to be careful and ask him if you need any extra money before leaving for a meeting, wishing a get well soon to your brother. All you could do is sit back and wait. What if none of this was real, that Zen didn't really exist? What if you just hit your head so hard all of this was a dream, or worse… you hit your head so hard that the last thing you could remember was five years ago? The negative thought on the whole situation started to muster, and you found yourself sinking in your chair as your face turned to dread. 

 

“(Y/n)? (Y/n)!” Your eyes looked up to your disbelief. “Zen?” He turned to see you slumped in your chair, looking up at him. He looked just like… no, better than his selfies. His face looked like it glowed from every angle, features sculpted from the gods themselves. He looked like someone straight from a soap opera; Messy hair, out of breath, calling out for someone… except that someone was you.

 

“(Y/n)? Is that you?” Nodding, he walked over to your side. He was as tall as Brett, standing over your sitting form. He got down on his knees, looking you straight in the eyes. He had a soft expression on his face, yet worried nonetheless. “are you okay?” You nod once again. “Yeah… I’m just worried for my brother.” Getting up, Zen sits in the chair next to you. “Well, I’m here just in case you need to get your mind off. My good looks can distract anybody~” You smile, holding out your hand.

 

“Well then I should formally introduce myself. I'm (Y/n).” He gladly took your hand, gently caressing your hand as he shook it. “Hyun Ryu, but you can call me Zen.”

 

The two of you talked for a couple of hours. (although it was mostly Zen talking about his acting career.) You talked about your brother and your parents, leaving out the part of skipping five years…

 

“Hey Zen… what year is it?” He looks over in confusion. “Uh, Its 2024, why?”

You shake your head. So five years really passed by in one night… “Ah, I just forgot…” It was silent for a few minutes, until one of the nurses that took your brother away came into the lobby and walked up to you. “Oh? Is this your boyfriend?” You shook your head, stuttering a bit with your words. “u-uh… no… J-just a friend…” The nurse smiled before pulling up her clipboard.

 

“Well, your brother had broken his arm in four different places, so we have him in a cast. He is ordered to be discharged by five tonight. He must stay in bed for six weeks and come in every thursday for x-rays. He is not allowed to get the cast wet, so he must take baths while his cast is wrapped in plastic. We have already gone through the procedures with him. Since is is conscious, would you and your friend like to see him?” You nodded, looking over at Zen, who also nodded in response. “Great, come with me to his room”

 

The room was small, the bed Brett was lying in taking up most of the room. “Hey, (Y/n). No need to worry about me, I'll be fi-- who the fuck is this?” looking over at Zen, he had a small smile as he approached your brother. “Ah, you must be her brother. I'm Hyun Ryu, her friend, but you can call me Zen.” Brett looked over at you before turning back to Zen. “Uh, hi. I'm Brett, (Y/n)’s younger brother.” a few minutes of explaining later, the doctor came in. He talked about what the nurse had said before, and excused us from the room to get him changed. When he came out, he had a sling on. The doctors discharged him quickly, and the three of you were awkwardly standing outside the hospital, the sun already on its descending path. “Sorry we didn't practice your lines, Zen. I know you wanted to hang out.” Zen shook his head, smiling down at you. “it's fine. Family comes first, and I still got to hang out with you. I should probably head home though. I have work in the morning.” Your brother stopped Hyun before he could leave. “Hey, uh… thanks for keeping my sister company. She may be older, but she's still a crybaby.” Brett stepped back in time for your swing at him, smiling. “it was nice meeting you, Zen!” Hyun smiled, waving at you both as he went to his motorcycle.

  
  


“Likewise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I hope it is long enough for everyone. I've been writing most chapters on my phone, so I can't really tell any grammar mistakes. I have absolutely where ai want this story to go, so if you have any suggestions, feel free to leave them in the comments below. (Although I have a small Idea, but I don't know if I could make it into a main plot) this was just an idea that popped into my head, so thanks for reading these past few chapters.
> 
> -Glitched_Freak


End file.
